


In Good Hands

by scarletsptember



Category: Common Law
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how manly you are, sometimes all you need is someone to hold your hand in order to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Common Law Meme: A child abuse case comes across their desks. Travis doesn't deal very well and Wes learns some things about his partner and tries to help.  
> Prefer NC-17 but will take any rating.
> 
> I didn't go the NC-17 route but hopefully you like it anyways.

Wes knew that this case wasn’t going to be easy. Anything involving a kid isn’t easy. You get too focused, too sucked into what happened and what can happen if you don’t work fast enough. That’s what he first thought Travis was going through. He didn’t think that there was anything more to it rather that what any cop goes through on cases like this. But Travis still hasn’t cracked a joke about his hand sanitizer or his usual jokes. That’s when Wes figures it out. He understands why Travis worked himself to the bone on this one. He did it because he understood what that kid went through and felt everyday. At one point in his life, Travis lived with that abuse.

Wes wasn’t one to do anything special for someone, not even Travis, but he could make an exception every now and then for the important people in his life. Sometimes you need someone to take care of you rather than always taking care of yourself. That’s the only reason why he was currently sitting in Travis’s trailer waiting for the man to come home. 

Travis didn’t notice him at first. The door burst open and Travis tossed his helmet to the nearest seat and ran his hands over his hair and looked up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers he was searching for. 

“You okay?” Wes finally broke the silence and hid a smirk when Travis spazzed out. 

“Jesus! You, just you, don’t do that!” Travis waved his hands around in the air before he tugged his jacket straight and decided to pull it off. He didn’t even look back at Wes when he asked, “Do I even want to know what you’re doing here or do I want to pretend that you’re not sitting there at my table.”

Wes moved the bags out of the way and gestured to the food waiting for Travis, “I thought you might want to eat and maybe, just maybe, talk like a civilized human being afterwards. If you can find it somewhere in yourself to do so.” 

Travis licked his lips in thought before he nodded and sat down across from Wes. They didn’t talk while Travis ate, there wasn’t much need to. There wouldn’t be any talking unless Travis wanted there to be. Wes understood that much about Travis and he wasn’t going to cross any boundaries unless he was invited.

“I uh,” Travis wiped his mouth clean with a napkin, “I appreciate this man.”

“I hear that in another world this is what partners are for,” Wes tilted his head and pressed his lips together. 

“Once upon a time,” Travis sent Wes a sad smile across the table. His hand reaching out to tangle with Wes’s before he could think about it. “These cases, they uh, they’re harder, especially beatings. When I was a kid I got into a bad foster home and it took awhile before anyone did anything.”

Wes didn’t hesitate as he stood from the table and gathered Travis in his arms. He didn’t know what else he could do for his partner but he was going to try to be there even if they bickered more than they did this kind of thing. 

Travis clung to him tightly, his fingers wrinkling the back of a crisp button down shirt. He pulled Wes even closer and inhaled deeply for a moment before taking a step back. He stared Wes in the eye before pressing his lips to Wes’s forehead, “Thanks.”

Wes tried to give Travis a reassuring smile, “It’s what I’m here for.”

“Really?” Travis teased. 

“Only when I can stand to be in your presence for more than five minutes,” Wes rolled his eyes before throwing an arm around Travis’s neck and guiding him to the sofa, “How about a movie? Or some other mind numbing crap you watch.”

“Mind numbing crap?” Travis repeated with wide eyes, “I’ll have you know that you watch the same exact mind numbing crap that I do.”

“Ah,” Wes grinned as he rested against Travis’s shoulder, “But you see when I watch it, it’s not mind numbing crap. It’s enlightening.”

“Sure,” Travis rolled his eyes as he settled back on the couch enjoying the warmth radiating off of Wes and the gentle hum of the television. “Whatever you say man.”

Wes smirked before reaching to lace his fingers together with Travis’s. They weren’t much for affection, but some nights you need someone there to hold your hand. No matter how manly you think you are.


End file.
